Una nueva oportunidad
by Dream Run
Summary: Cuando creías que todo estaba perdido te encuentras con que alguien, no sabes muy bien qué, quiere que regreses y hagas todo como quisieras que se haga-
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

Y abrió los ojos por fin.

La chica miró en todas direcciones con su mente aún hecha un desastre por lo que había pasado, aún no ponía sus pensamientos en orden cuando se encontró con los ojos de varias personas que la miraban fijamente. Después de que la chica abrió los ojos todos los presentes soltaron largos suspiros de alivios. Ella miraba a todos sin saber aún qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué...? -murmuró la chica pero no pudo decir nada más al ser interrumpida por uno de los presentes.

-Menos mal que has despertado-dijo el que parecía ser el mayor-, llevamos un buen rato tratando de reanimarte.

Aquello la dejó aún más desconcertada que antes.

-¿Re... Reanimarme? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Así es-dijo y revisó su reloj-. Estuviste oficialmente treinta segundos muerta, bienvenida de nuevo al mundo de los vivos -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo en señal de sorpresa. Aquella persona le acababa de decir que había estado muerta. No, aquello no era posible.

-¿M-Muerta...? -repitió aún sin poder creerlo.

-Supongo que estás sorprendida. Es normal, después de todo no siempre se sobrevive a un intento de suicidio-dijo y la sonrisa de su rostro se borró después de decir aquello-. No sé qué circunstancias te han llevado a intentar algo así pero te diré que no es la solución a tus problemas.

La chica no prestó atención a lo último que dijo el hombre, ya que sus primeras palabras quedaron resonando en la mente de la chica un buen rato.

Había intentado suicidarse.

Aquello era imposible, después de todo lo que había pasado ella nunca intentaría semejante cosa, no después de que por fin iba a rehacer su vida.

-¿Dónde... Dónde estoy...? -preguntó después de varios segundos en silencio.

-Estás en el hospital, y yo soy el doctor Nishikino, un placer, Yazawa Nico -dijo el pelirrojo y le tendió la mano.

 _¿Quién?_

-¿Y-Yazawa Nico...? -preguntó después de haber escuchado aquel nombre.

-Así te llamas, ¿no? Ese era el nombre que figuraba en tu carnet de estudiante. Qué curioso, mi hija también estudia en Otonokizaka.

 _¿Carnet de estudiante...?_

-Eso... -intentó decir pero las palabras simplemente no le salían.

-Supongo que estarás confundida aún, no te preocupes, dentro de nada estarás bien. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es descansar -dijo el doctor y le puso una mano en su cabeza como gesto de cariño.

-Quisiera irme a casa... ¿por favor? -preguntó la chica no muy segura.

-No te preocupes, hemos llamado a tu madre, debería estar llegando en cualquier momento.

-¿Mi madre...? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Efectivamente, así que por ahora acuéstate un rato hasta que llegue ella, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse-. Si necesitas algo presiona ese botón y uno de los enfermeros vendrá en seguida, hasta luego Yazawa-san -dijo y salió de la habitación.

La chica se quedó viendo durante varios segundos el lugar por donde el doctor Nishikino se había marchado. Todo aquello era muy extraño, seguro que se trataba de un mal sueño, es más, apostaría cualquier cosa a que si se volvía a acostar cuando se volvier a despertar estaría de nuevo en su antigua casa. Soltó un suspiro de alivio ante aquella posibilidad, sí, seguro que era eso, por lo que dejó de darle importancia y decidió seguir el consejo del doctor que se había inventado y se dispuso a dormir. Cuando se despertara todo sería una anécdota mas.

...

-¡Nico! ¡Despierta! -escuchó una voz que le gritaba a la vez que estremecía su cuerpo violentamente.

La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a una mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojos como si fueran rubíes. La mujer tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en la órbita de sus ojos.

-¿Eh...? -dijo la chica confundida.

-¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!-exclamó y abrazó a la chica-. Los doctores me dijeron que te caíste por accidente de un puente y que casi te ahogas -dijo y empezó a llorar.

La chica desvió la mirada y se encontró con el mismo doctor pelirrojo que le había hablado antes con una sonrisa en su rostro como si contemplar la escena madre e hija que sucedía frente a él tocara una fibra sensible dentro de él.

 _Todo aquello no había sido un sueño. Estaba pasando en verdad._

-No sé qué habría hecho si te perdía a ti también-dijo la mujer después de un rato-. Mira, he traído también a tus hermanos -dijo y se apartó para que la chica pudiera ver mejor.

Allí, frente a ella, estaban tres pequeños, dos niñas y un niño, quienes la miraban fijamente con lágrimas en sus ojos, parece como si hubieran tenido una pesadilla y se hubieran levantado de golpe. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo los tres pequeños se lanzaron frente a ella y dieron rienda suelta a sus emociones al tiempo que repetían su nombre una y otra vez.

 _Yazawa Nico._

-¿Cuándo podremos irnos doctor? -preguntó la mujer al separarse de sus hijos.

-Yazawa-san parece estar bien ahora, y tampoco hemos encontrado nada raro con ella por lo que supongo que os podéis ir hoy mismo -dijo y la mujer soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar noticias tan buenas.

La chica no supo cuando, pero cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba frente a una puerta junto con los tres pequeños y la mujer de antes. En todo el recorrido todos se habían mostrado antentos con ella, al parecer ella era un miembro muy importante para ellos.

-Bienvenida de nuevo -dijo la mujer y soltó una risita.

La chica entró en la que al parecer era su casa no muy segura aún. Aquel sueño se estaba tornando muy largo ahora. Pero ella en el fondo lo sabía, la premisa del sueño sólo era una excusa para justificar todo lo que estaba pasando frente a ella.

-¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación y te cambias? Yo prepararé la cena -dijo la mujer y se dirigió a la cocina.

La chica empezó a caminar no muy segura aún. Avanzó a través de la casa y se encontró en un pasillo donde habían varias puertas. Miró fijamente cada una de las puertas sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

-¿Cuál se supone que es mi habitación...? -preguntó a nadie en particular mientras veía las puertas.

-¿Cómo que cuál es tu puerta? ¿Acaso te diste un golpe antes y te borró la memoria? -dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La chica se giró a toda velocidad y se encontró frente a una de las chicas de antes. Una de sus _hermanas._

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que es así? -dijo la pelinegra e intentó soltar una risita, aunque por dentro no estuviera bromeando.

-No tienes remedio...-dijo la niña y le señaló una de las puertas-. Es esa de allí. Mamá dice que te des un baño y que la cena estará dentro de poco -dijo y se marchó tan rápido como vino.

Al encontrarse sola se aventuró hacia la puerta que su hermana le había indicado. Un tanto asustada se acercó hasta esta y después de pensarlo mucho la abrió lentamente. La habitación era normal, sumamente normal. La chica no observó nada fuera de lugar, aunque hubo algo que llamó su atención: y eran todos aquellos pósters de idols esparcidos por toda la habitación. Sinceramente ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de quiénes eran todas aquellas chicas cuyos rostros estaban impresos y que la estaban observando con aquellas sonrisas perfectas desde la pared. Por alguna razón se sintió intimidada al sentir tantos ojos sobre ella.

Justo cuando se posicionó en el centro de la habitación, desvió su mirada por puro instinto y allí lo vio: frente a ella, había un espejo y el reflejo que se proyectaba era algo que no le gustaba nada. Era una chica, más bien una niña, de pelo negro y ojos rojos, era una copia en miniatura de la mujer que decía ser su madre. Sintió que todo el peso del mundo se le venía encima, tanto que cayó contra el suelo. Se quedó allí mirando el espejo sin apartar los ojos ni un segundo, antes de darse cuenta estaba sudando y sus brazos y piernas temblaban.

Se levantó como buenamente pudo y se colocó frente al espejo inspeccionando cada centímetro de ese rostro desconocido.

-¿Quién eres...? -se preguntó a sí misma sin apartar la vista del espejo.

De repente sintió que su brazo le picaba, era como si miles de hormigas la morideran simultánemente. Levantó la manga de su camisa y observó varios cortes horizontales a lo largo de su muñeca, varios de esos cortes apenas se podían ver pero muchos otros eran bastante recientes, tanto que apenas la sangre había cuajado.

-¿Qué demonios...? -preguntó confundida al sentir de nuevo aquel ardor en su brazo.

No aguantó más el picor por lo que decidió buscar en alguno de los cajones un poco de alcohol para calmar su brazo. Abrió varios de los cajones en busca del líquido y en uno de ellos se encontró con una cuchilla de afeitar con sangre aún adherida a la hoja. La pelinegra la levantó lentamente olvidando así por un momento el picor.

De repente la invadió una tristeza enorme. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando pero por lo que podía observar la tal Yazawa Nico era una desgraciada. El supuesto intento de suicidio junto con las cuchillas lo demostraban.

-Pobre... -murmuró la chica con tristeza.

Colocó de nuevo la cuchilla justo donde la encontró y decidió no pensar más en aquello, al menos no por el momento...

...

La alarma de su teléfono móvil la despertó de golpe.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó a toda velocidad, como consecuencia sintió que todo su mundo se desvanecía. Para evitar precipitarse al suelo se sentó de nuevo en el borde de su cama. Después de varios segundos abrió de nuevo los ojos y se encontró en el mismo lugar que anoche.

Seguía siendo Yazawa Nico.

Recordó los sucesos del día anterior : el primero era que Yazawa Nico se había intentado suicidar. El segundo que cuando despertó estaba en el cuerpo de la pelinegra y la tercera era que tenía una madre cariñosa y tres adorables hermanos, si se analizaba objetivamente no había razón para que una persona con una familia así se intentara suicidar.

-¿Onee-chan?-preguntó su hermana mientras abría la puerta-. Será mejor que te des prisa, o si no llegarás tarde a clases.

-''¡¿Clases?!'' -pensó alarmada al escuchar aquello.

Es verdad, ayer, el médico dijo algo relacionado con eso, dijo que su hijo o hija estudiaba en no sé dónde, pero como estaba tan aturdida no prestó la suficiente atención.

-G-Gracias...-dijo y su hermana menor se dispuso a irse pero Nico la detuvo-. ¡E-Espera! ¿No sabes dónde está... mi carnet de estudiante?

-Te lo puse ahí-dijo y señaló el tocador-, para que no lo olvidaras.

-G-Gracias... -dijo y la menor se retiró.

Nico se levantó a toda velocidad y agarró el carnet para así leer el nombre del lugar en el que estudiaba.

-¿Otonokizaka...? -no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde quedaba ese lugar, pero para suerte de ella la dirección venía en el respaldo del carnet-. Oh, no está tan lejos, tan sólo son un par de estaciones de metro-dijo y volvió a leer el nombre del carnet-. Yazawa Nico... o sea que es verdad, ella ha... ha muerto -dijo y sintió unas ganas de llorar inusuales.

Pensar que esa tal Nico había muerto tan joven...

La pelinegra sacudió su cabeza con la intención de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos, ya se las arreglaría más adelante, por lo pronto lo único que haría es ir a clases.

...

Había taradado más de lo que esperaba. Aquella parte de la ciudad no la conocía por lo que no calculó bien el tiempo. Pero no había perdido tanto tiempo, aún podía llegar sin meterse en problemas. Y ahora se encontraba en el metro viendo la ciudad pasar frente a ella.

-''Todos mis tatuajes se han ido...'' -pensó la pelinegra mientras se dirigía a la preparatoria.

Se había dado cuenta cuando se bañó la noche anterior, todos sus tatuajes, piercings y cicatrices se había ido. Ahora tenía el cuerpo de una chica cuyo único defecto eran las cortadas tan horribles en sus muñecas. Soltó un largo suspiro, desde luego que no comprendía qué estaba pasando.

Llegó a su estación y se bajó del tren. Después de unos minutos caminando divisó a lo lejos las puertas de Otonokizaka, sinceramente no se esperaba que fuera un edificio tan grande. Miró a su alrededor y observó a cientos de estudiantes con el mismo uniforme que ella vestía.

-''Así que es una escuela de chicas...'' -pensó al no ver ningún hombre con el mismo uniforme.

La pelinegra entró en el edificio apurada ya que al fondo escuchó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Lo que la pelinegra no vio era que unas chicas la miraban fijamente mientras que unas sonrisas adornaban sus rostros.

...

Las primeras clases habían pasado y Nico sentía que iba a morir de aburrimiento. Ella no recorda que la escuela fuera tan aburrida, pero no se quedó dormida por poco. La campana que indicaba el inicio del almuerzo y la pelinegra se levantó de su sitio pero antes de que pudiera alejarse más tres chicas se interpusieron en su camino.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Nico-chan, ¿cómo va todo? -dijo y todos los presentes en la clase desviaron la miradas, ya que temían que lo mismo les pasara a ellos.

-''¿Y esa quién es?''-se preguntó la pelinegra-. Bien, supongo -respondió después de varios segundos.

-Verás, mis amigas y yo no hemos traído hoy nada para el almuerzo, y de verdad tenemos hambre, por lo que quería que me dejaras un poco de dinero -dijo y la sonrisa de la chica aumentó.

-Lo siento-respondió Nico-, sólo he traído lo mío, no puedo dejarte nada -dijo y empezó a alejarse.

-¡Oye!-exclamó la chica enfadada-. Te lo he pedido de manera muy amable-dijo y sacó su teléfono móvil-, si no quieres que esto circule por ahí será mejor que hagas lo que te digo-dijo y acercó su rostro todo lo posible al de la pelinegra-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me... -la chica no pudo acabar la frase ya que Nico le dijo con su frente en la nariz.

La chica se echó hacia atrás mientras se sujetaba la nariz con ambas manos. Todos los presentes, sobretodo las dos secuaces de aquella chica estaban sorprendidos al ver a Nico atacar a su agresora.

-Tenía la intención de ignorarte pero eso que has dicho suena a extorsión y eso no me gusta -dijo y le quitó el teléfono a la chica.

En él había un vídeo en el que se veían a las tres chicas frente a ella y a una Nico en suelo mientras era humillada por las otras tres. Iba a apagar el teléfono pero de repente en el vídeo aparecieron otos dos chicos, quienes también se estaban divirtiendo a costa de la pelinegra.

Nico borró el vídeo y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Miró hacia la chica, quien se seguía doliendo por el golpe. La pelinegra soltó un suspiro, se colocó junto a la chica y le dio un golpe en la rodilla, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-Dime, ¿quiénes son los otros dos del vídeo? -preguntó Nico con voz neutra, sorprendiendo una vez mas a la clase entera, ya que Nico siempe había sido una chica sumisa y tímida.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Acaso vas a divertirte con ellos como en el vídeo? -dijo y Nico le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda.

La chica soltó una exclamación de dolor, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para dolerse, Nico la agarró por el cuello y la arrastró hasta el marco de la puerta, dejó ahí a la chica y aplicando no mucha fuerza empezó a cerrarle la puerta repetidas veces en el cuello. Como resultado la chica gritaba presa del dolor con cada golpe. Una gran conmoción se había formado y ahora la mayoría de las alumnas presentes observaban la escena entre asustados y felices al ver a alguien que ponía en su sitio a aquella chica.

-¿Me vas a decir quiénes son? -dijo y esperó la respuesta de la chica.

-Son... dos amigos míos... suelo irme de fiesta con ellos... -dijo la chica apenas conciente.

-Necesito sus nombres, todo lo que tengas.

-En el teléfono está todo lo que necesitas -dijo la chica sin atreverse a mirar a Nico a los ojos.

Nico encendió de nuevo el teléfono y empezó a buscar entre los contactos, pero para mala suerte de la pelinegra aquella chica tenía muchos contactos.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres? -preguntó Nico.

-Yuu y Tetsuo -respondió la chica.

-Toma-dijo y le pasó el teléfono-, dile que quieres quedar con ellos a la salida, diles que me llevas de nuevo.

La chica tomó el teléfono y obedeció a Nico, marcó el número de uno de ellos y le dijo todo lo que la pelinegra le había dicho antes. Colgó el teléfono y se lo volvió a pasar a Nico.

-Todo listo, dijeron que estarán cuando las clases acaben.

-Perfecto-dijo y miró a las otras dos chicas, quienes dieron un salto al verse el objetivo de Nico-. Dadme vuestros teléfonos, y vuestras carteras, ¡ya! -gritó y las dos chicas obedecieron con lágrimas en sus ojos presas del miedo que sentía en ese momento.

Nico buscó en las carteras de las tres chicas, ya que antes le había quitado la suya a la otra chica y sacó todo el dinero que tenían, una vez completado la acción le devolvió las pertenencias a las tres.

-Me quedaré con esto, como pago por las molestias. Y tú-dijo y colocó su pie en la cabeza de la chica que estaba en el suelo-, como vuelva a escuchar que has causado más problemas iré a por ti, y cuando lo haga no seré tan indulgente como ahora, ¿me entiendes? -dijo y la chica asintió como buenamente pudo-. Perfecto, ahora si me disculpas, tengo hambre -dijo y se empezó a alejar de allí.

Antes de que se alejara del todo escuchó cómo varias personas le aplaudían y le gritaban palabras de felicitaciones.

 _-''Cerdas inmundas, me felicitáis por lo que he hecho pero ninguna de vosotras se dignó a ayudar a Nico cuando estaba en problemas'' -_ pensó y siguió su camino.

-¡Perdona! -escucho que alguen le hablaba, se giró y vio a una chica de pelo púrpura que venía acompañada por una rubia.

-¿Si? -preguntó Nico al ver a aquellas dos chicas.

-¡Has estado genial antes! -volvió a decir la chica de antes.

-¿Y tú quién eres si se puede saber? -preguntó de nuevo Nico sintiéndose irritada.

-¡Soy Nozomi! Y ella es Eli -dijo y señaló a su amiga.

-¡N-Nozomi! No le digas mi nombre, puede ser peligrosa -susurró a su amiga, aunque Nico pudo escucharlo claramente.

 _-''¿Nozomi y Eli...?''_ -pensó Nico mientras veía a las dos chicas frente a ella.

 **...**

 **Y bueno, aquí un nuevo fic. Sé lo que estáis pensando los que me seguís,** _ **''¿Otro fic?'' ''¿y qué pasa con los otros?".**_ **Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que si no escribo en su momento luego olvidaré todo y me arrepentiré. Así que, os aguantais.**

 **Hasta la próxima-**


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Nico miró a ambas chicas fijamente, la pelinegra las recordaba de alguna parte, no sabía muy bien cómo pero las caras de ambas no eran totalmente desconocidas para ella. Examinó a cada una minuciosamente. Primero examinó a la chica que le había hablado, Nozomi, ese era su nombre según ella. Parecía alegre, la sonrisa en su rostro decía claramente que le encantaba la vida, la pelinegra sintió náuseas al ver a alguien así. Después pasó a la otra, Eli, según la misma Nozomi, era rubia, parecía extranjera. Ella la miraba de manera desconfiada, aquella chica le caía mejor que la otra, ella sí que parecía saber que hay muchos monstruos ahí fuera. Tal vez no viniera a cuento, pero Nico se percató que las figuras de ambas chicas eran muy envidiables, la pelinegra sintió algo encenderse dentro de ella.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -preguntó Nico después de varios segundos.

-Tal vez no me conozcas pero soy tu compañera de clase.

 _-''Oh... así que era de eso''_ -pensó la pelinegra al descubrir la identidad de la chica.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Tengo un poco de prisa, si no me apuro la cafetería va a cerrar.

-De acuerdo-dijo Nozomi-, te acompañaremos -dijo y agarró a Nico de la mano y empezó a guiarla a la cafetería, Eli por su parte venía detrás de ellas aún con aquella mirada desconfiada en su rostro.

-¿Eh? -fue lo único que Nico pudo contestar antes de ser arrastrada por Nozomi.

...

Y ahora ahí se encontraban, debajo de uno de los árboles de la preparatoria mientras las tres comían plácidamente. Bueno, al menos una de ellas. Nico se encontraba ahí con su comida sintiéndose incómoda al ser molestada por aquellas dos chicas. La pelinegra giró su rostro y pudo ver que Eli se encontraba más o menos igual.

-Y bien, ¿qué quieres de mí? -preguntó Nico, Nozomi tragó la comida que tenía en su boca en ese momento y fue capaz de hablar de nuevo.

-Sólo quería decirte que has estado increíble antes. Nunca había visto a alguien enfrentarse a Akira y sus amigas de esa manera.

-Así que su nombre es Akira -dijo y la pelinegra memorizó el nombre de la chica, para futuras referencias.

-Sí, ni siquiera Ericchi había sido capaz de enfrentarlas -dijo y miró a la rubia, quien se sonrojó al verse ser el centro de atención.

-¿Ericchi? ¿Que tu nombre no era Eli? -preguntó Nico confundida.

-Es... es como Nozomi me llama -dijo la rubia casi murmurando.

Nico empezó a reír al escuchar el apodo de la chica y de cómo había sido su reacción.

-¿Estabas detrás de ellas? -preguntó Nico una vez calmada.

-Sí, resulta que Ericchi es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil -dijo la pelipúrpura orgullosa de su amiga-. Y yo soy la vicepresidenta.

-¿Por qué nunca habías hecho nada si eres la presidenta? -preguntó Nico sintiéndose enojada de repente.

Ahí frente a ella, estaban dos chicas que podrían haberle evitado a Nico todas las molestias que había tenido. Y si aquellas dos chicas hubieran hecho su trabajo la pobre chica no habría tenido que suicidarse.

-L-La verdad es que lo intenté varias veces... pero siempre que lo hacíamos muchas de nuestras miembros acababan heridas o atemorizadas ante la crueldad de esa chica -respondió Eli mirando a sus rodillas sintiéndose culpable.

-Perdona que te lo diga pero eres una inútil -dijo Nico molesta.

Nozomi iba a reclamarle a la pelinegra sus palabras pero su amiga la detuvo.

-No Nozomi, tiene razón. A pesar de ser la presidenta nunca logré detenerla y nunca pude proteger a las alumnas-dijo y se levantó de su sitio, se colocó frente a Nico e hizo una reverencia-. Lo siento mucho Yazawa-san, si yo hubiera sido más fuerte no habrías tenido que pasar por todo lo que has pasado.

Nico miró a la chica fijamente, a pesar de que Nico creía que ellas dos tenían en parte la culpa de todo lo que le había pasado a la pelinegra no podía seguir enfada con ella, no después de ver que realmente estaba arrepentida de no haber podido hacer nada.

-Supongo que no es justo echarte toda la culpa-dijo Nico y se levantó de su sitio-. Ahora todo eso da igual -dijo y empezó a alejarse.

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó la rubia al ver a Nico alejarse.

-Voy al baño-dijo sin mirar atrás hacia las dos chicas-. Nos vemos después, _presi._

Eli se llevó una mano a su pecho aliviada de ver que Nico no le tenía rencor por nada. Nozomi por su parte veía todo con una sonrisa en su rostro. De verdad que le alegraba ver que todo se había resuelto.

Aquella chica, Yazawa Nico, siempre había sido el objetivo favorito de Akira y su banda. La pobre chica tenía que sufrir todos los días las humillaciones que las otras le hacían, y lo peor de todo era que nadie había hecho nada para detener eso. Nozomi sintió asco de sí misma, ya que ella era una de las que había mirado a otro lado cuando las injusticias hacia Nico tenían lugar.

...

-En otro momento les habría dado un puñetazo a cada una... -se dijo Nico mientras miraba a su reflejo en el espejo.

Se supone que tendría que estar enfadada, pero no lo estaba. En su lugar lo único que sentía era pena. Pena por aquellas dos chicas que quisieron mejorar el mundo pero que se dieron de bruces con el hecho de que no podían hacer nada y que lo único que podían hacer era mirar desde la distancia.

-Maldición, encima no tengo cigarrillos-se dijo al tocarse los bolsillos de la falda-. Bueno, da igual, con la colecta de hoy podré comprar algunos, sólo espero que ese viejo verde me venda -dijo y salió del baño.

...

La tan ansiada hora de la salida había llegado. Muchas personas se habrían sentido asustada ante lo que se venía pero ese no era el caso de Nico, al contrario, se encontraba casi al borde del éxtasis. Uno de los grandes placeres de los que la pelinegra disfrutaba antes de que aquello pasara era darle palizas a los idiotas cuando aún era una de las recaderas de la mafia. En muchas ocasiones, en sus mejores años, había querido darle una buena lección a varios niñatos pero el hecho de que fueran menores de edad les protegía pero ahora que era una alumna de preparatoria tenía la vía libre para repartir justicia por el mundo.

En el camino hacia el encuentro la pelinegra se encontró con Nozomi y Eli, quienes al parecer la habían estado esperando para acompañarla. Cuando Nico les dijo que no necesitaba ayuda ambas se habían negado rotundamente.

-Ya me hice a un lado antes, no lo volveré a hacer -dijo la rubia determinada a ayudar a Nico.

Sin decir una palabra más las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia el encuentro.

Momentos antes Nico le había pedido a su nueva _amiga_ Akira que le enseñara una foto de ambos chicos, ya que en el vídeo no se veían muy bien. Yuu le enseñó una foto a toda velocidad a Nico con la intención de no enojar a la pelinegra, después de todo no quería verse como víctima de ella de nuevo. Aunque aquella no sabía muy bien el porqué pero había experimentado una nueva sensación cuando Nico le puso su pie encima, pero ahora mismo no sabría decir qué era aquello.

Volviendo con el trío maravilla, su líder Nico había llegado al punto de encuentro. Estuvo varios minutos buscando a sus dos próximas víctima... quiero decir acosadores para enseñarles lo que era bueno. Al principio no vio nada pero luego, en una esquina, vio la espalda de dos chicos que encajaban con la descripción de la foto. Al parecer aquellos dos chicos tenían acorralada a una chica, ajustando más la vista se dio cuenta de que era pelirroja y que intentaba no estar asustada pero se notaba a leguas de allí que se moría de miedo.

 _-''Esto es perfecto, puedo usar a esa chica como excusa''_ -pensó con una sonrisa.

-Vosotras dos esperad aquí -dijo antes de alejarse.

-Dime, ¿Alguna vez has estado con un hombre de verdad? -preguntó uno de los chicos a la estudiante.

-N-No-respondió temerosa-, pero de todas formas no estoy interesada. Así que , si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer -dijo y antes de que pudiera alejarse uno de los chicos la agarró de la mano.

-Vamos, no te hagas la difícil, sé que en el fondo quieres -dijo y la sonrisa del chico se agrandó aún más, cosa que le provocó escalofríos a la chica.

 _-''Alguien por favor...''_ -pensó mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-Oye, ¿no nos dijo Akira que la esperarámos aquí? -preguntó el otro de los chicos de repente.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes que esa idiota siempre llega tarde.

-D-Disculpad... -dijo una débil voz que hizo que los tres que estaban ahí se girasen.

Uno de los chicos reconoció a Nico casi al instante y la sonrisa que ya tenía se agrandó al ver a una de sus víctimas favoritas ahí. Dejó al otro chico y a la pelirroja y se acercó a la pelinegra.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Nico-chan, ya me estaba preguntando cuándo ibais a llegar -dijo y se colocó frente a Nico.

-Ella...-dijo fingiendo estar asustada-, no ha podido venir.

-¿Ella te ordenó que vinieras aquí tu sola?-preguntó y la pelinegra asintió lentamente-. ¡Pero que buena chica eres! -exclamó y empezó a reír.

-Oye Tetsuo, ¿qué te parece si nos divertimos como aquella vez con Nico-chan?

-Me parece perfecto, y también podemos incluir a esta preciosidad de aquí -dijo y tiró de la mano de la pelirroja, quien al parecer estaba a punto de llorar.

El otro de los chicos, el tal Yuu, sintió unos toques en su hombro, se giró para ver qué era pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el puño de la pelinegra impactó de lleno en su nariz, como consecuencia el chico se echó hacia atrás mientras soltaba una exclamación de dolor.

-Este cuerpo no es tan fuerte como esperaba -dijo Nico mientras se sacudía la mano con la que golpeó a Yuu.

-¡Maldita! Ahora verás -exclamó y se lanzó contra Nico.

Tetsuo se lanzó con la intención de atrapar a la pelinegra pero él no contaba que la chica fuera tan rápida. En un parpadeo desapareció de su vista y antes de que el chico pudiera reccionar sintió un fuerte golpe en su vientre y cayó contra el suelo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

-Yuu-dijo Nico dirigiéndose al otro-, vamos recomponte, que si no será muy aburrido.

El nombrado se irguió de nuevo y de su bolsillo trasero sacó una navaja, logrando que tanto la otra chica y Nozomi y Eli se asombraran de ver algo como aquello.

 _-''¿Así que quieres jugar eh...?''_ -pensó Nico con una sonrisa.

Vio que Tetsuo se estaba levantando del suelo y antes de que lo hiciera Nico le dio una patada en la cara.

-Quédate ahí, primero me encargaré de tu amigo -dijo y se empezó a acercar al otro.

Al parecer aquel chico Yuu sólo tenía la navaja para presumir por ahí ya que los movimientos que hacía eran demasiado torpes y la pelinegra podía esquivarlos con facilidad. En una de sus arremetidas Nico fue capaz de arrebatarle la navaja a Yuu y a continuación le hizo un corte superficial en su espalda, logrando que el chico soltara un grito de dolor.

-No grites como si te hubiera amputado un brazo -dijo la pelinegra y empezó a hacer trucos con la navaja.

Yuu se giró pero gracias a eso su rostro estuvo en el lugar perfecto para que Nico le diera un derechazo y como consecuencia el chico cayó al suelo. Nico se agachó junto a él y agarró su cartera. Empezó a explorar y descubrió que el chico pertenecía al equipo de fútbol de su escuela. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Así que futbolista, ¿eh?-dijo y colocó la pierna del chico entre sus pies, a continuación agarró su rodilla con sus pies y, gracias a un rápido moviento, giró sus pies atrapando la articulación, giró hacia la izquierda hasta que escuchó un _crack_ -. _Ooooh, didn't I make you feel like you were the only man? yeah. Didn't I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can?_ -canturreó la pelinegra al escuchar lo que quería.

El chico soltó un grito de dolor aún más fuerte al sentir su rodilla girar tanto. Nico se alejó de allí y dejó al chico retorciéndose en el suelo. Se agachó frente al otro, quien al ver a Nico acercarse a él trató de alejarse pero ella se lo impidió. Se agachó junto a él y después de rebuscar en sus cosas descubrió que pertenecía al equipo de béisbol.

-Mmm, béisbol, no está mal -dijo y agarró el brazo con el que el chico lanzaba.

Lo examinó rigurosamente y después de unos segundos apoyó su rodilla en su codo y empujó hacia adentro, como resultado escuchando un segundo _crack._

- _Beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated. Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_ -volvió a cantar Nico al escuchar el sonido proveniente del brazo del chico.

La pelinegra se giró y vio que la pelirroja la veía fijamente con cierto temor en su rostro. Nico soltó un suspiro al ver la expresión de la chica.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño -dijo y empezó a contar el dinero que había extraído de las carteras de sus dos nuevos amigos.

Esta era la palabra que ella usaba para designar a las personas con las que trataba.

-¿E-En serio...? -preguntó la pelirroja temerosa.

-Sí, no te preocupes. A ellos les hice esto porque le habían hecho algo malo a una conocida mía -dijo y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo fueron interrumpidas.

-¡Yazawa-san!-exclamó Eli al colocarse a su lado-. No... tengo palabras para describir esto -dijo mientras miraba a los dos chicos que seguían en el suelo doliéndose.

-Por eso os dije que no viniérais, vuestros corazones puritanos no podrían soportar algo así -dijo en tono burlón, logrando que Eli se enojase con ella.

-¡Pues lamento no ser una salvaje como tú! -exclamó enfadada.

-¿Eh?-dijo Nico cambiando su tono y expresión completamente, como resultado la rubia dio un paso atrás asustada al ver a la pelinegra así. Segundos después Nico comenzó a reír-. ¡Vamos presidenta! Eres demasiado impresionable.

-¿E-Estabas bromeando...? -preguntó Eli reponiéndose.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿cómo iba a hacerte algo?

 _-''Pues a mi no me lo pareció...''_ -pensó Eli después de unos segundos.

Nozomi se acercó hacia ellas con una sonrisa en su rostro. En el fondo le aliviaba ver que la pelinegra no tenía nada en contra de ellas. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con la otra chica con la que Nico había estado hablando, quien parecía querer decir algo. Le tomó varios segundos pero por fin reconoció a aquella chica.

-Ara ara~ pero si es Nishikino Maki-san -dijo Nozomi con sorpresa.

-¿La conoces? -preguntó Nico curiosa.

-¿Cómo no voy a conocerla? Si es una de las estudiantes más famosas de Otonokizaka -dijo y Nico se giró hacia la chica.

-Vaya, no pensé que estuvieras con chicos así.

-¡Y-Yo no estaba con ellos!-exclamó enfadada-. Yo sólo me dirigía a casa y ellos me abordaron-dijo y recordó de repente lo que quería decir-. Por cierto, no sé tu nombre aún, a-aunque no es como si quisiera saberlo -dijo y empezó a jugar con un mechón de pelo.

-Soy Yazawa Nico, pero puedes decirme Nico-dijo y se giró hacia Eli-. Eso va para ti también -dijo y señaló a la rubia.

-N-Nico-chan... -dijo Maki casi murmurando.

-Así me gusta -dijo y se empezó a alejar de allí.

-¡E-Espera!-exclamó Maki-. ¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo algo pendiente. Nos vemos mañana -dijo y se alejó de allí.

Las tres chicas se encontraron de repente en medio del desastre que la pelinegra había provocado.

-S-Será mejor que nos vayamos -comentó la pelirroja mientras se alejaba de allí.

-¿Estarán bien? -le preguntó Eli a Nozomi.

La chica tardó varios segundos en responder hasta que por fin dijo:

-Seguramente.

...

-Hooola, ¿hay alguien ahí? -dijo Nico al encontrarse en una tienda de dulces vacía.

Se encontraba en un lugar de confianza que le vendía a su antiguo yo artículos de contrabando . Aunque hacía ya un tiempo que no se pasaba por allí y esperaba que la tienda no hubiera cambiado de dueño. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin un señor de unos cincuenta años apareció.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? -preguntó mientras se sentaba frente al mostrador.

Nico contó el dinero que tenía en total y empezó a hacer cálculos.

-Quiero cinco cajas de cigarrillos, de los _Lucky_ por favor. Y una botella de _Jack_ -dijo y después de varios segundos el hombre empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Me parece que te has equivocado de tienda, niña.

-¿Sabe tú mujer que te estás _tirando_ a la repartidora? -preguntó y la sonrisa del hombre se borró casi al instante.

Se quedó mirando a Nico fijamente hasta que por fin se levantó y fue a la trastienda. Después de un par de minutos reapareció con lo que la chica había pedido. Nico lo examinó todo y lo metió en su mochila. Le dio el dinero al hombre y se empezó a alejar.

-Espera-dijo el hombre llamando la atención de Nico-. ¿Quién eres?

-¿Tú quién crees? -respondió y le guiñó su ojo derecho al hombre, quien durante varios segundos se quedó de piedra ya que aquel mismo esto lo había visto antes.

...

Nico había llegado a la preparatoria sintiendo una mezcla de alivio y dolor, ya que anoche, después de que todos los miembros de su supuesta familia se fueran a dormir sacó de su escondite sus nuevas adquisiciones y lo pasó en grande ella sola en el balcón de su casa.

-Hacía mucho que no bebía así...

Para sorpresa de la chica Nozomi y Eli la estaban esperando en la entrada. Se acercó hacia ellas y efectivamente ella era a la que estaban esperando. La pelinegra no tenía energías para lidiar con esas dos chicas, así que lo único que hizo fue avanzar con ellas mientras las dos venían hablando animadamente.

Llegaron hasta su clase y cuando Nico fue hasta su asiento lo que vio la sorprendió: su sitio estaba hecho un asco; toda la mesa estaba llena de pintadas y el cajón estaba lleno de papeles que tenían escritos mensajes amenazadores, o al menos eso intentaban ya que cuando la pelinegra se puso a leer tanto los mensajes en los papeles como las pintadas en su mesa se dio cuenta que todos los insultos eran suaves. Nico estiró su mano y pasoó sus dedos sobre una de las pintadas y para su sorpresa la tinta se corrió ligeramente.

-¿No es permanente?-se dijo a si misma. Nozomi y Eli se colocaron detrás de ella temiendo lo peor-. ¡Akira! -exclamó de repente y se acercó hasta la chica.

-¡¿S-Sí?! -respondió la chica casi gritando al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Has hecho tú esto? -preguntó la pelinegra.

-¡N-No!-respondió temerosa y al ver la mirada que Nico le dedicaba se apresuró a seguir hablando-. ¡Le juro que que no he sido yo _Nee-sama_! -exclamó y varios de los presenes se quedaron confundidos al escuchar a Akira llamar a Nico así.

-Así que no has sido tú...-dijo Nico ignorando el apodo-. Espero que no estés mintiendo-dijo y agarró a la chica por la barbilla, quien como respuesta se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza-. Buena chica -dijo y le dijo un par de golpes en su mejilla.

La pelinegra regresó a su sitio y dejó a Akira en su puesto, quien sentía que su corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento ya que estaba latiendo a toda velocidad, y no era por miedo precisamente...

-¿Quién habrá podido ser...? -se preguntó Nico.

-Yo sé quién lo hizo -dijo una de las alumnas.

-¿Y quién fue? -preguntó Nico y pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin la chica respondió.

-Fue una llamada Sonoda Umi -dijo y la expresión de varias alumnas pasaron de curiosidad a sorpresa al escuchar aquel nombre.

-¿Quién...? -preguntó Nico al escuchar el nombre.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

Nico se encontraba caminando a través de los pasillos de la preparatoria mientras era seguida de cerca por Nozomi y Eli. Preocupadas por su amiga habían decidido pegarse a ella desde que aquella chica les dijera que la responsable del flagrante ataque hacia Nico había sido obra de Sonoda Umi, la pelinegra tal vez no lo sabía pero Sonoda Umi era una de las alumnas más famosas de la preparatoria y una de las razones de esto era debido a su gran afición a las artes marciales y por lo tanto sabían que Nico iría a pedir explicaciones a esa chica y que todo aquello resultaría en una gran disputa.

Ahora se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo y Nico estaba hecha una fiera, ella no iba a dejar que nadie manchara el honor de Yazawa Nico y se saliera con la suya.

-N-Nicocchi, ¡espera! -exclamó Nozomi tratando de seguirle el paso a la pelinegra.

-No trates de persuadirme Nozomi, no dejaré que esa chica se salga con la suya -dijo la chica de las coletas sin siquiera girarse.

-¿Qué harás cuando la encuentres? -preguntó Eli preocupada.

-Primero le pediré explicaciones, luego ya veremos-respondió y en medio de su trayecto se detuvo de repente confundiendo a sus amigas-. ¿Sabéis dónde está el club de arquería? -aquella pregunta dejó fuera de lugar a las dos chicas.

...

-¡Sonoda Umi! -exclamó Nico irrumpiendo en la sala del club de arquería.

Los presentes se asustaron de repente al escuchar a alguien gritar de esa manera. Todas se giraron y se encontraron con una pequeña chica con coletas seguida por la presidenta y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. Una de las presentes se acercó algo insegura hacia las tres chicas para saber las razones por la cual aquella chica había exclamado el nombre de una de sus integrantes.

-D-Disculpe... ¿sucede algo con Sonoda-senpai? -preguntó la chica escogiendo bien sus palabras.

-Sí, estoy buscando a esa sucia cobarde para darle su merecido-dijo y sorprendió a todas las chicas miembros del club-. ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Ella no se encuentra aquí ahora, pero si vuelve después de clases seguro que estará aquí -respondió la chica ahora con el control sobre sí misma al escuchar a alguien llamar así a su senpai.

Nico le dedicó una mirada severa a la chica como asegurándose de que no le estaba mintiendo y trataba de salvar a aquella desgraciada. Al ver que la chica decía la verdad soltó un largo suspiro.

-De acuerdo, vendré después de clases. Si la ves antes dile que Yazawa Nico va a por ella -dijo y salió del club seguida de Nozomi y Eli.

Una vez fuera Nozomi y Eli intentaban sacarle alguna explicación a su amiga por aquel reto tan claro que había hecho. Ninguna de las dos había visto que alguien desafiara al club de arquería de esa manera desde que estaban en la preparatoria.

-No te preocupes. Lo que tengo que hacer ahora es comer algo, me muero de hambre -dijo y dejó a las dos chicas preocupadas por su seguridad.

...

El reto de Nico hacia Sonoda Umi y a su vez hacia el club de arquería se expandió rápidamente a través de toda la preparatoria, tanto incluso que llegó a los oídos de la directora, quien no sabía muy bien si interponerse o dejar las cosas seguir su rumbo. Las alumnas de primero no eran la excepción, Nishikino Maki al escuchar que Yazawa Nico se había metido en otra pelea no pudo mas que sentir curiosidad hacia el evento, desde el día que la había salvado no la había vuelto y no estaba en contra de volver a verla, después de todo no había visto a una chica tan interesante en toda su vida.

-¿Crees que todo esto sea verdad nya? -preguntó Rin a su amiga Hanayo al ver todo el revuelo que se estaba formando.

-N-No lo sé, sólo espero que no sea nada malo... -respondió Hanayo un tanto insegura, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con las peleas la ponía nerviosa.

-Seguro que no es para tanto-dijo de repente Maki-, seguro que no es más que una discusión.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a ver? He escuchado que es en el club de arquería -dijo Rin con su típica sonrisa gatuna.

-R-Rin-chan, no creo que sea buena ide... -trató de responder Hanayo pero fue interrumpida por Maki.

-De acuerdo, vayamos -dijo y se ganó una enorme sonrisa de Rin y una mirada preocupada de Hanayo.

...

La hora de la salida había llegado y eso significaba que el combate del siglo (a ojos de algunas alumnas) había llegado. En todo este tiempo Nico había estado distante a todo esto, lo mismo le daba si la gente hablaba de aquello como si no, para ella era una pelea más. Pero para Nozomi y Eli no era así, ellas sabían quién era Sonoda Umi, siempre estaba en las cimas de los campeonatos de arquería y se sabía también que practicaba diferentes artes marciales debido a que su familia era muy tradicional. Todo esto junto daba como resultado una combinación muy peligrosa. Durante toda la jornada ambas chicas habían intentado persuadir a la pelinegra de su pelea contra Sonoda pero para su mala suerte Nico era una persona muy testaruda.

La última campana que indicaba el final de las clases se hizo escuchar y Nico se levantó de su sitio seguida por Nozomi y Eli. El trío maravilla caminaron hasta el club de arquería y justo antes de que la pelinegra abriera la puerta sacó lo que parecía ser una pequeña botella de metal de su mochila, abrió la botella y bebió un poco del contenido.

-¡Así me gusta! Un poco para despejarme -exclamó la pelinegra sintiendo cómo el líquido trazaba su recorrido.

-¿Qué era eso? ¿Algún medicamente o algo? -preguntó Eli curiosa al ver a Nico beber aquello.

-Eh... sí, eso mismo, un medicamento para la alergía -dijo y guardó de nuevo la botella de metal.

La peliengra abrió la puerta y se encontró con que todos los miembros del club estaban sentados en un círculo y que Sonoda Umi estaba en el centro, aunque la pelinegra en realidad ignoraba quién era Umi, ya que nunca la había visto.

-Vaya...-dijo Nico una vez dentro-, esto parece una secta-dijo y enfadó a varias de las presentes. Nozomi y Eli se reprendieron internamente al no haberle avisado a Nico de no hacer ningún comentario fuera de lugar-. Como sea, estoy buscando a la tal Sonoda Umi, ¿dónde está?

-Soy yo -respondió la chica poniéndose de pie.

-¿Así que eres tú?-preguntó y la chica asintió con su cabeza, Nico se dio cuenta que a su lado habían otras dos chicas pero estas dos chicas no tenían el uniforme que usaban en ese club-. De acuerdo-dijo y sacó unos papeles de su mochila-, quería hablarte de esto, supongo que sabes lo que es-Sonoda Umi volvió a asentir-. Bien. Voy a leer uno de ellos: _espero sinceramente que pises un charco de camino a clases_ -dijo y varias de las presentes se quedaron confundidas al escuchar aquello, se desviaron a ver a Umi y se encontraron con que la chica tenía una especie de mirada de orgullo-. Citaré otra: _deseo que en medio de un examen el bolígrafo que uses se estropee y te manche todo el examen_ \- al decir esto Nico tomó bastante aire-. ¿Me puedes explicar qué se supone que es esto?

-¡Son insultos! ¡Para que una delincuente como tú aprenda! -exclamó Umi de repente.

-¡¿Esos eran insultos?! -respondió Nico en el mismo tono.

-Oye-dijo de repente Eli-, mucho cuidado con la segunda, que más de una vez me ha pasado.

-De acuerdo, supongamos que son insultos, al igual que los que estaban en mi pupitre, eso me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta: ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Una delincuente que va por ahí dándole palizas a las alumnas no puede seguir aquí!

-¿Ah...? -respondió Nico sintiendo que una vena en su frente se empezaba a hinchar.

-Vi cómo eres realmente Yazawa Nico, no sólo vi lo que le hiciste a esa alumna de tu clase, sino también vi cómo dejaste a esos dos chicos. Y al ver que el consejo estudiantil no hacía nada decidí tomar cartas en el asunto -dijo la chica con todo el orgullo que tenía.

-¿Qué clase de estúpida razón es esa...? -preguntó Nico totalmente enfadada ahora.

-No espero que alguien como tú lo entienda. Tengo entendido que has venido a retarme, pues bien: acepto tu desafío.

-Así me gusta -dijo Nico y empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a Umi.

-¡Espera! No podemos pelear, eso sería ir en contra de las reglas de la escuela, por lo que tendremos un duelo.

-¿Un duelo? -preguntó Nico confundida ante las palabras de Umi, quien simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

...

Tres chicas venían corriendo a toda velocidad de los pasillos. Se supone que tenían que haber dejado su clase mucho tiempo antes pero debido a ciertas complicaciones no habían podido y hasta ahora se veían totalmente libres. Las tres chicas llegaron hasta la puerta del club de arquería y se dispusieron a abrir la puerta.

-Espero que no sea muy tarde -dijo Maki por lo bajo antes de abrir la puerta.

Entraron en el club y para su sorpresa no llamaron la atención de nadie, en realidad los ojos de todas estaban puestos en la dos figuras que estaban de pie en medio de la sala. Ambas figuras estaban vistiendo unos _Bōgu_ y sostenían cada una un sable de bambú.

- _''De todas las cosas que podíamos haber hecho eligió kendo, algo que hace años que no practico, yo también tengo la culpa por haber accedido sin decir nada''_ -se dijo Nico a sí misma mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la armadura que portaba.

 _-''Ilusa, ¿te crees que esto es como tus peleas callejeras? Ahora verás..''_ -pensó Umi confiada al ver a Nico luchar contra la armadura.

-¡El combate está a punto de empezar! No habrá límite de puntos, el combate terminará en cuanto una de las dos se rinda-exclamó la que hacía de árbrito en ése momento-. Si ambas participantes lo entienden, ¡comiencen! -exclamó y las dos chicas se colocaron en posición.

Umi agarró su sable lo más fuerte que pudo y fijó sus ojos en Nico, quien para sorpresa de todas las presentes empezó a dar ligeros saltitos en su sitio.

 _-''¿Cómo debería comenzar? ¿Debería ir de frente para dejarle las cosas claras? ¿O debería usar algún truco? Bueno, da igual, no hay manera en que pueda...''_ -su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida al darse cuenta de que Nico no estaba ya en su sitio-. ¿Eh? -se dijo a sí misma y se dio cuenta en el último segundo que Nico estaba junto a ella, si le hubiera tomado un poco más no habría sido capaz de bloquear el ataque de la pelinegra con su sable.

Umi sintió que el suelo debajo de ella empezaba moverse y que su cuerpo en cualquier momento se desarmaría al sentir el ataque de Nico. Por la mente de la arquera sólo pasaba una pregunta: _¿cómo es que esta niña es tan fuerte?_

- _''¿Por qué eres tan fuerte? ¡Maldición!''_ -se gritó Nico a sí misma al ver que Umi no se había movido ni siquiera un centímetro de donde estaba.

La peliengra retrocedió y se volvió a colocar en posición.

 _-''Eso no ha servido... Tendré que pensar en algo más...''_

 _-''Al parecer subestimarla ha sido un error. De acuerdo Umi, tendrás que ir con todo desde el inicio''_ -se dijo la arquera y se lanzó hacia Nico.

Para sorpresa de todas Nico se manejaba muy bien con el sable, todas creían que en el primer movimiento la pelinegra iba a ser arrinconada por Umi y por consiguiente se vería obligada a renunciar pero no era así, en cambio el combate estaba igualado. Umi nunca imaginó que iba a encontrar una rival an buena fuera de las competiciones oficiales. La arquera olvidó por completo el motivo por el que estaban así y ahora estaba disfrutando del combate como si fuera uno oficial. Nico por su parte se estaba empezando a cansar de una pelea tan aburrida.

-Oye Sonoda Umi -dijo Nico de repente.

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes alguna otra arte marcial aparte de la arquería y el kendo? -preguntó la pelinegra.

-Ciertamente sé otras artes marciales, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Por esto -dijo y lo que hizo a continuación dejó a todas sin habla.

Nico, en medio de la pelea arrojó su sable contra Umi, quien lo esquivó con mucha facilidad pero cuando se giró de nuevo hacia su contrincante para recriminarle semejante acción se encontró con que el puño de la chica estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara. Umi, en un acto reflejo puso su sable entre su rostro y el puño de Nico, el cual impactó de lleno en el artefacto. A lo mejor era por el efecto de la pelea pero Umi pudo apreciar perfectamente cómo el sable se doblaba a tal punto que parecía que le iba a dar en la cara.

-Buenos reflejos -dijo Nico tomando una distancia segura y empezando a quitarse su armadura.

-¡Oye!-exclamó de repente una de las integrantes del club-. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer trampas contra Sonoda-senpai? -preguntó enfadada y se levantó de su sitio.

-¡No te acerques! -gritó Umi de repente tomando desprevenida a la chica.

-¡P-Pero...! -intentó protestar pero Umi la volvió a cortar.

-Esta pelea es mía, nadie debe meterse-dijo y encaró de nuevo a Nico-. Pensé que eras sólo una presumida pero veo que no es así. De acuerdo Yazawa Nico, seguiré tu juego -dijo e imitó la acción de Nico y se quitó su armadura.

Ambas se colocaron en posición de pelea mientras que la tensión en el público crecía cada vez más. Nozomi y Eli estaban un poco más aliviadas ahora al ver que ya no usarían los sables.

La primera en moverse fue Nico de nuevo, quien lanzó un puñetazo que Umi esquivó fácilmente. La arquera por su parte quiso devolverle el gesto a su contrincante y le lanzó un golpe hacia la barbilla que la pelinegra esquivó en el último segundo. Nico se replegó para analizar de nuevo la situación e idear una nueva estrategia.

-¿Qué pasa Yazawa-san? No me digas que tienes miedo -preguntó Umi con tono burlón y con una sonrisa que nadie en su club le había visto nunca.

-¡Ja! Ni en tus mejores sueños.

Nico se lanzó de nuevo hacia Umi e intentó darle de nuevo con su puño, la arquera, ya sabiendo la táctica de la pelinegra lo esquivó e intentó darle de nuevo pero no contaba con que Nico esquivara también su golpe y que usara su pierna como punto de apoyo y enrrollara sus piernas sobre el brazo y cuello de Umi. Todas las chicas se quedaron de piedra al ver semejante llave tan complicada ser aplicada tan fácilmente sobre una de las miembros más ágiles del club.

Umi sentía que estaba perdiendo la conciencia por lo que debía idear algo para escapar rápido. Sintió los muslos de Nico sobre ella por lo que le dio un golpe certero en uno de sus gemelos provocándole un calambre fugaz a la pelinegra, quien liberó su agarre al sentir el dolor.

-¡Serás hija de...! -exclamó Nico pero no tuvo tiempo de completar la frase al ver que Umi le lanzaba una patada que a duras penas pudo bloquear con su brazo.

El golpe fue tal que Nico impactó contra la pared del club, varias de las presentes tuvieron que apartarse rápidamente al ver a la pelinegra sobre ellas.

 _-''¡Maldito el cuerpo tan ligero que esta chica tiene!''_ -se gritó Nico a sí misma.

Nico no tuvo tiempo de pensar más ya que la arquera le lanzó una serie de ataques que apenas pudo repeler. Aprovechando uno de los momentos Nico le dio con su palma abierta justo en la barbilla a Umi, no dándole tiempo a recobrarse la chica dio un giro sobre sí misma y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Umi en el centro de su pecho lanzándola hacia atrás.

Nico brincó hacia la arquera pero esta supo reaccionar en el último segundo y la esquivó por poco, como resultado la pelinegra fue a parar al suelo y antes de que pudiera levantarse Umi se colocó sobre ella para empezar a pegarle. Nico estuvo recibiendo golpes durante varios segundos hasta que por fin encontró un punto de apoyo y se quitó a Umi de encima, se levantó a gran velocidad e impactó su pie en el rostro de la arquera.

La pelinegra quiso darle otra patada pero Umi fue más rápida y bloqueó la pierna de Nico en el aire y la llevó hasta la pared, donde la tuvo bloqueada.

-Te ves fatal -dijo Nico tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-No tan mal como tú -respondió Umi con una sonrisa burlona.

Todas las presentes veían la pelea mientras contenían el aliento, ninguna de las chicas se había atrevido a decir nada. Las más impactadas de todas eran las integrantes del club de arquería, quiénes nunca habían visto a Umi disfrutar tanto de un combate, aunque este no tuviera nada que ver con la arquería o con el kendo.

-Esto no pinta bien nya, ¿no crees Maki-chan...? -preguntó Rin pero se quedó muda al ver la expresión que la pelirroja tenía en ese momento: una enorme excitación se podía apreciar, la chica gatuna nunca había visto aquel brillo en los ojos de su amiga-. ¿Nya...?

 _-''De acuerdo, tiempo de acabar con esto''_ -pensó Nico.

Umi, debido al cansancio aligeró el agarre que tenía sobre la pelirroja, dándole a esta un margen de acción, Nico aprovechó dicho margen y empujó a Umi hacia atrás. La arquera no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que sintió cómo el pie de Nico impactaba en su pecho, pero para sorpresa de la pelinegra la arquera estaba decidida a no dejarla ganar tan fácilmente por lo que agarró el pie de Nico y la arrojó hacia el suelo.

La espalda de Nico impactó contra el suelo y sobre ella cayó Umi, quien aprisionó el cuello de la chica con una llave. La pelinegra, al verse privada de aire empezó a darle golpes al costado de la arquera con la intención de obligarla a soltarla pero la chica no cedía.

-¡Oye!-dijo Nico como buenamente pudo-. ¡Déjame ir!

-¡N-No!-gritó Umi como respuesta-. _''Como te suelte estaré perdida...''_

Un minuto pasó hasta que por fin Nico se encontró sin fuerzas para poder seguir luchando.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me rindo -dijo Nico y levantó ambos brazos en señal de rendición.

Umi comprobó que la chica no le estaba mintiendo y como respuesta la soltó, la pelinegra al verse libre empezó a toser violentamente asustando así a sus amigas, quienes fueron a verla en seguida.

-¡Nicocchi! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Nozomi preocupada una vez estuvo junto a ella.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

-Esa ha sido... la mejor pelea que he tenido nunca-dijo Umi sentándose junto a Nico-, te lo agradezco mucho Yazawa Nico -la arquera le ofreció su mano como gesto de reconciliación.

-Yo también te lo agradezco -dijo y le respondió el gesto.

-Lamento mucho los insultos y eso... -dijo Umi totalmente roja por su comportamiento infantil.

-Da igual, el rotulador no era del permanente y los insultos parecían más bien consejos, por lo que no hay problema.

-No puedo creer que después de todo eso ahora os tratéis así -dijo Maki de repente.

-¿Estabas aquí? -preguntó Nico sorprendida al ver a la pelirroja allí.

-¡R-Rin me trajo! No estoy aquí porque hubiera tenido curiosidad ni nada -respondió y empezó a jugar con un mechón de pelo, Nico soltó una risita al ver la reacción de la chica de primero.

-Como sea-dijo Nico-, mi nombre es Yazawa Nico, puedes llamarme Nico.

-Yo soy Sonoda Umi, un placer -dijo y soltó una risita al presentarse a la chica.

...

Nico se encontraba en su casa. Los eventos del día anterior la habían dejado sumamente cansada pero ahora por lo menos había resuelto el problema con la posible acosadora, aunque resultara siendo una chica como Sonoda Umi. La pelinegra, preparándose para el nuevo día se estaba cambiando cuando vio algo que llamó su atención: en uno de los cajones de su ropa habían un par de lazos para el cabello de color rojo. Nico agarró ambos y los empezó a observar detenidamente.

 _-''Seguramente eran de ella...''_ -pensó Nico y fortaleció el agarre a los lazos, se colocó frente al espejo y se ató su cabello en dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza-. Nico Nico Nii está lista -dijo imitando el apodo que sus hermanos usaban en ella a veces.

Nico salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia donde el resto de su familia estaba.

-Vaya-dijo su madre sorprendida-, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía esos.

-Los he encontrado hoy y decidí ponérmelos -respondió la chica de las coletas con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a desayunar? -preguntó uno de sus hermanos.

-No, comeré algo por el camino. ¡Ya me voy! -exclamó antes de marcharse.

-Es idea mía o Onee-sama ha cambiado -dijo una de sus hermanas después de que la pelinegra se marchó.

-Pues ahora que lo dices...-dijo su madre con una sonrisa-, se le ve más animada.

 _-''¡Ahora empieza!''_ -pensó Nico mientras se dirigía hacia la preparatoria donde iba a poner en marcha su plan de convertirse en la Idol número uno del universo.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

La pelinegra se sentó en su clase y miró directamente hacia la profesora, quien impartía una clase de a saber de qué, a la chica de las coletas en realidad le daba igual todo lo que aquella mujer estaba dando, lo único que tenía en mente era una cosa: _cómo hacer a la Yazawa Nico original feliz._

Había llegado a esa conclusión: la que alguna vez portó el nombre de aquella adorable pelinegra estaba muerta. Lo que era peor era el hecho de que su fallecimiento se produjera en circunstancias tan ajenas a la naturaleza como el acoso escolar. La que ahora ocupaba el cuerpo de la pelinegra quería doblegar la voluntad de todos los alumnos con puño de hierro pero ella sabía que Nico nunca había querido eso, ella sabía que a pesar de todo la verdadera Yazawa Nico era una muy buena chica.

-Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer? -se preguntó a sí misma mientras iba a clase.

En el fondo lo sabía, gracias a todas las cosas que que ella tenía en su habitación, tantos pósters de idols, tantos dvd's, y demás cosas dejaban a clara distacia el objetivo de Nico en la vida.

-Una idol, ¿cómo se supone que seré una...? -se preguntaba a sí misma.

Ella sabía muy en el fondo que era imposible. Había leído sobre ellas y había averiguado que las llamadas _idols_ eran chicas que en principio eran _puras_ , algo que no iba con la actual Nico. Sabía muy en el fondo, no sólo por mera superstición que debía completar aquella tarea. Lo que sí que no sabía era la razón, al principio había creído que era por mero respesto pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que no era así.

-Nicocchi, ¿sucede algo? -preguntó una chica a su lado.

La pelinegra miró a aquella chica fijamente, Tojou Nozomi, una chica con un cuerpo envidiable que había decidido ser su amiga. Lo que ella quería saber era si había decidido serlo por mero deber o porque de verdad lo quería. En realidad a ella le daba igual, ya que después de todo era una experta en manipular a las personas, o al menos así lo había creído.

-No es nada... -respondió falsamente, tanto que Nozomi no le creyó.

-Mientes y lo sabes... Dime, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso es algo en lo que no puedes confiar en mí...? -dijo de manera tal que a la pelinegra le hizo sentirse mal.

Nico lo sabía, aquella chica en realidad era muy buena, un regalo para la humanidad incluso, pero ella sabía que a veces lo mejor es mantenerse alejado de ese tipo de gente.

-De acuerdo...-respondió después de un rato-, te contaré todo después del almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo y su amiga asintió emocionada con la cabeza.

Para Nico aquellas horas pasaron sumamente rápido, lo que ella quería era un tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que realmente quería y a cambio el destino la había premiado con una aceleración de las horas. Y ahora ahí se encontraba: en la hora del almuerzo mientras que Eli y Nozomi la miraban fijamente.

-Has estado rara todo el día-dijo de repente Eli-, ¿estás sufriendo acoso de nuevo?

-желание-dijo Nico sorprendiendo a la rubia-. Es sólo que hay una cosa que me ha estado molestando desde hace un tiempo...

-¿El qué?

-Si la menera en que quiero es la correcta para hacer feliz a la gente.

-¿Y cuál es esa manera? -preguntó esta vez Nozomi interesada.

-Veréis... La verdad es que-dijo y miró a las chicas directamente a los ojos-, quiero ser una idol -dijo de tal manera que a sus amigas le sorprendió la seriedad con que lo hizo.

-¿Q-Quieres hacer feliz a la gente...? ¿Y la mejor manera que se te ocurre es ser una idol?-preguntó la rubia como asegurándose de lo que la pelinegra había dicho-. Nico, no te ofendas, pero no creo que seas la más indicada para eso.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la pelinegra sintiéndose ligeramente molesta.

-¿Te has visto alguna vez?-dijo Eli-, eres la que más problemas causa en esta preparatoria. Sólo esta vez te han llamado cuatro veces a la oficina de la directora. Y perdona que te lo diga pero una idol tiene que ser el epitóme de la buena conducta.

-Puedes usar todas las palabras raras que quieras pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que quiera ser una idol.

Justo en ese momento observé cómo Nozomi se distraía un poco, al parecer muchas cosas pasaban por su mente. Al principio pensé que no era nada pero luego me daría cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba.

-Nico-dijo Eli con tono serio-, has estado bebiendo, ¿verdad?-preguntó y sinceramente me sorprendí ante la pregunta, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta?-, no trates de ocultármelo, soy medio rusa y a pesar de contribuir al estereotipo sé cuándo alguien ha bebido.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-admití y me fijé en Nozomi, quien seguía en su mundo-. He bebido, ¿y qué? Todo el mundo tiene derecho a tomarse una copa o dos de vez en cuando.

-No una menor de edad -dijo tajante la rubia.

La maldije por lo bajo, en otra circunstancia le habría dado una paliza pero para mi mala suerte la chica me caía bien por lo que tuve que resistirme.

-Escucha-dije con tono serio-, debo ser una idol cueste lo que cueste, ¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Porque siento que debo hacerlo así-admití-, siento que es algo para lo que he nacido. Y si te sirve de consuelo trataré de cambiar para poder convertirme en la mejor idol del universo, ¿qué te parece? -dije y al parecer la convencí porque después de varios segundos me dio su visto bueno.

...

Sé que dije que trataría de cambiar pero al parecer ni yo misma me creí aquello porque justo al lunes siguiente de haberle dicho todas aquellas palabras bonitas a Eli llegué a clase medio borracha, tanto que la rubia y la pelimorada se preocuparon por mi estado. Como buenamente pudo las convencí de que sólo me sintía mal ese día, de verdad que cuando estoy bebida tengo superpoderes, porque nadie en su sano juicio se creería mis excusas.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y me fijé cómo Nozomi salía de la clase mientras marcaba en su teléfono algún número, de verdad que últimamente estaba rara, y no sólo era yo la que lo notaba, sino que también aquella sensual rusa se había percatado del extraño comportamiento de la pelipúrpura, pero decidí no darle importancia, después de todo tenía cosas mas importantes en la que preocuparme, como el no vomitar en medio de la clase por ejemplo.

Decidí apartarme un poco de mis dos ''amigas'' para decir cómo llevar a cabo mi plan. Con lo que no contaba era que en medio de mis cavilaciones me encontraría con aquella chica que que me ganó peleando.

-¡Senpai! -exclamó con sorpresa.

-¿Eh? -dijo yo medio confundida, sé que no hace falta pero os recordaré el hecho de que estaba medio bebida ese día.

-No pensé encontrarla por aquí.

-Eras... -dije tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Umi, Sonoda Umi -dijo apresurándose a mis intenciones.

-Sí, sí, eso es. ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté con vivo interés, después de todo estábamos un poco apartadas de la escuela.

-En realidad vengo aquí de vez en cuando, para despejarme y eso... Y usted, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Vine para pensar, la cosa es que tengo un proyecto en mente y no sé cómo llevarlo a cabo... -admití después de un rato, después de todo no soy una mentirosa.

-¿Qué es ese proyecto? -preguntó con vivo interés.

Me tomó varios segundos el responder aquella pregunta.

-La verdad es que quiero ser una idol, pero no sé cómo empezar...

La tal Sonoda Umi se quedó mirándome fijamente como no creyendo lo que había dicho, un buen rató pasó antes de que se decidiera a decir algo por fin.

-V-Vaya... No pensé que usted querría ser una idol. ¡N-No es que le esté faltando al respeto ni nada! Es sólo que... bueno... -dijo avergonzada y no pude evitar reírme ante sus palabras.

-No te preocupes, ni yo sabía que quería serlo pero aquí me ves, queriendo ser una idol hecha y derecha.

Umi se me quedó mirando fijamente unos instantes en los cuales me llegué a poner nerviosa, después de todo aún recordaba mi combate con ella y lo peligrosa que podría llegar a ser.

-¿Qué? -pregunté incómoda.

-No es nada, es sólo que...

-¿Sólo qué? -preguntó de nuevo esta vez impaciente.

-Tengo una amiga, de acuerdo. Ella también quiere ser una idol pero lo ha intentado muchas veces, pero todas las veces que lo ha intentado ha fracasado estrepitosamente. Cuando usted me dijo eso me acordé de ella.

-Dime-dije sintiendo interés por aquella chica-, ¿quién es ella?

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Umi respondiera:

-Kousaka Honoka -dijo y a mi me pareció el nombre de un samurái, pero eso no evitó de que una sonrisa apareciera en mis labios ante la perspectiva de una compañera.

...

-Idols... Idols...-murmuré mientras buscaba en internet información sobre ellas y sonaba en mis audifónos aquella cantante inglesa que tanto me gustaba. Si alguna vez llego a ser una artista espero ser como ella-. Aquí dice que las idols deben permanecer puras para sus fans... ¿Qué demonios significa eso? -dije mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo que tenía en ese momento, desde luego que yo no entraba en la definición convencional de idol.

Sigo sin entender cómo mi ''madre'' no se daba cuenta de que yo fuamaba en su casa, seguro que se debía al hecho de que la pobre llegaba muy cansada a casa. Está decidido: me pondré a buscar dinero para tratar de ayudarla. Pero antes de que pase eso primero tengo que resolver lo que tengo entre manos.

Abrí una página web y lo que vi me llamó la atención:

 _-Love Live,_ ¿Eh...? -murmuré mientras una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.

 **...**

 **Sólo quiero aclarar que este cap lo he escrito borracho/a, por lo que me disculpo si no os ha gustado.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
